


Gratitude

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit struggle during the first pregnancy.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

When Ella and Kit found out that they were going to have a child, their initial reaction was pure happiness. A child was what they had wanted ever since they had gotten married, and now it was finally happening.

And then, the worry started to slowly creep up on them. Neither of them addressed the issue at first, but little by little they started to notice how nervous they both were. 

Kit felt that he was too inexperienced, too immature to be a father, especially a wonderful one like his father had been to him.  
And Ella worried that she had not learned enough from her kind mother, and that perhaps her illness would someday fall upon Ella, too, which would leave her children motherless, and her husband without a wife.

Eventually they could no longer hold these issues inside, and decided to speak their minds. And they did it in the only place where they truly felt safe at times like these. The secret garden.

"I'm just not sure if I'll be a good father," Kit whispered, sitting on the swing, his eyes on the ground. "What if I can't do it?"  
Ella grabbed Kit's hands in hers, kissing them. "You will be an amazing father. You know why? Because you are a wonderful husband, and a good man. There is no reason why you shouldn't be a great father," she said gently, meaning every word of it. 

Kit wasn't sure if he believed her, but he smiled nonetheless, because he could see that she believed it.

"And you will be an amazing mother," Kit said. "You have all the right instincts. You were born to be a mother."

Ella smiled at this, nodding. She decided to let the other matter go. Surely she would not fall ill, and if she did, there would be time to talk about it then.

During the pregnancy, around Ella's fifth month, she fell ill. It started out as a harmless flu, but soon enough she had a high fever. All the physicians and healers were called to the castle to take care of the young queen. But in case nothing would work, Kit never, ever left Ella's side. 

"You should get some sleep," Ella whispered.

"No," was Kit's simple answer. "I'm staying right here until you're better again."

Ella closed her eyes in exhausting. She was so afraid, but she would not show it. "I might not get better."

"You will," Kit said. He couldn't help but to think about his father, and the way he had sat next to him on his death bed. But that wasn't going to happen to Ella. "I love you too much to let you go."

Ella nodded weakly. "I love you, too. I always have," and somehow, despite all odds, Ella eventually got better, and the baby seemed to be alright, too.

They found out for sure when, a few months later, as the pair was sitting at the dinner table, Ella grabbed Kit's hand in hers, guiding it to her belly. "It's kicking," she whispered. 

And the delighted look on Kit's face as he pressed his hands against her belly to feel their child's kick was better than anything Ella had ever known. 

And then came the time for the labor. Kit was, as expected, at Ella's side, clutching onto her hand as he tried to help her through most of the pain with kind words. The childbirth was particularly painful for her, and at one point the entire castle could hear the queen's screams. 

The physicians were uncertain of what to do to ease her pain, but Kit was determined that there was nothing that could take his wife away from him. Certainly not this. Certainly not the thing that was going to make them the happiest pair in the entire world.

All the while during the long, hard labor, Kit was whispering words in Ella's ear, cheering her on, and even though she wasn't saying it, she appreciated it. And she loved him more than ever before.

The childbirth lasted for half a day. But at the end of it, both the son and the mother managed to come out of the situation, perfectly happy and healthy. And that night, as Kit was holding their son in his arms while watching his wife, sleep, he realized that he had never been that grateful before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many requests about the pregnancy/childbirth that I just figured to mix a few together :) I think it turned out okay!


End file.
